


Ski lift Shenanigans

by Gloomier



Series: Tea's Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kakashi is an idiot, M/M, Skiing, Tenzo The Enabler, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: Iruka takes his boyfriends with him on a company-paid-for ski vacation.





	Ski lift Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for an ask over on [tumblr](https://tea-blitz.tumblr.com/post/187484687274/im-back-because-im-a-greedy-binch-16-riding)!
> 
> _#16: Riding a ski lift together ((kakashi/Iruka/tenzo))_

Iruka was beginning to get impatient, standing in line for the ski lift. There were a ton of people on the slopes today, but that was a given as Iron Country’s Mountain Toukan resort was a wildly popular vacation destination. 

It was also mega expensive.

Iruka loved to ski, but he didn’t get to go often. It was an expensive trip no matter what resort you went to, between traveling costs and everything in between. Iruka had a pretty great job with a big tech company, but a ski vacation was three times as expensive when you were in a serious relationship with two other people. Even alone Iruka couldn’t bring himself to indulge in it more than once every few years.

It was fortunate though, that the company was paying the way for its senior staff. Iruka managed to get some hefty discounts so that he could also bring Tenzo and Kakashi with him too.

A week-long vacation without his boyfriends just wasn’t the same.

The line for the lift moved up, there were only a few more groups of people ahead of them. 

Iruka shuffled impatiently again.

“If you didn’t force us out of the suite, we could have been doing much more exciting things, Ruka,” Kakashi commented from behind him. Iruka could very clearly hear the leer in his voice.

Iruka really wanted to say _“The only way I’m going to be sore tonight is from all skiing I’m going to be doing,”_ or _“We have an entire week to have sex.”_ Because really, Kakashi had a one-track mind sometimes. The few weeks after booking the trip, the man wouldn’t shut up about one of his favorite Icha Icha novels taking place at a ski resort. That was incredibly convenient, and Tenzo in no way, shape, or form helped him one single bit, but his groveling had been incredibly sexy.

Iruka took immense pleasure in hearing Kakashi’s soft _“Ouch!”_ because Tenzo must have found a vulnerable spot of flesh to pinch.

Instead, he sighed and said: “I didn’t take this vacation so I could sit in the hotel room for an entire week.”

The line moved again.

“We _helped _plan the week, Kakashi,” Tenzo chimed in with a little exasperated sigh.

Kakashi didn’t reply, but Iruka knew he was unrepentant. Iruka wouldn’t say it out loud right now (because he didn’t want to encourage Kakashi, who could easily coax him into doing just about anything; and with the right bribes, he could get Tenzo in on it too), but he was looking forward to having a week with just the three of them. Especially alone in their big hotel suite.

Another group of people stepped up to get on the lift.

They had only been standing in line for about fifteen minutes or so, but to Iruka, it felt like an age. When he shuffled again, for what felt like the billionth time, Kakashi and Tenzo, who had gone silent behind him, scooted up to flank him on either side.

“There’s still time,” Kakashi spoke up again, slipping his gloved hand into Irukas, “We can head back into town and go ice skating, or cuddle in front of the fireplace.”

“We’re going Ice skating in a few days. But I did see an arcade on our way to the hotel.” Tenzo added, pressing himself into Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka smiled and tightened his hand around Kakashi’s hand, as much as their gloves would allow, and leaned into Tenzo.

“I really do want to ski, even if we have to wait in line for the lift. I’m looking forward to it just as much as the stuff that comes after it.” Iruka said, tugging at Kakashi and was rewarded with a lopsided grin.

After a few more minutes they were _finally_ next in line. All three of them slid up to the orange-colored safety fencing to wait for the next lift chair to become around. When it did, Tenzo shuffled forward first, settling into the right side edge. Iruka and Kakashi quickly followed, with Iruka ending up squished between his boyfriends.

Iruka let himself relax and enjoy the ride up the mountain. He watched their ski-clad feet dangle in the air.

They were only a few minutes into their journey when Kakashi draped his hand on Iruka’s thigh. All three of them were as close as they could get without being in each other’s laps—they were bulky with all their snow gear on—but somehow Kakashi managed to get a little closer.

“In _Icha Icha Avalanche_, they fooled around on a lift,” Kakashi murmured and began moving his hand slowly up Iruka’s thigh. “We still have plenty of time left.”

“There’s a difference between real life and fiction, Kakashi,” Iruka said breathlessly. Kakashi was getting awfully close to his crotch. “I-I really don’t want to slide off the god damned lift because you want to fondle me.”

“Come on Iruka, live a little,” Kakashi breathed huskily as he mouthed at Iruka’s uncovered jaw.

“People are watching!” Iruka hissed at him. (Partly because he was mortified that Kakashi was doing this _now_ and in _public_, and because his hand was now resting firmly against his cock.)

Iruka had never been happier to have three layers of clothing shielding him. It gave him some protection against Kakashi’s filthy machinations, but the man did love a good challenge. And he was relentless when he wanted something.

“If you make me ski down the mountain with a fucking erection, I’m going to push you off the fucking ski lift,” Iruka growled.

Then Tenzo’s hand settled on his other thigh.

_Oh ho_, Iruka was going to make Kakashi regret getting Tenzo on board with this.


End file.
